1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to compounds and methods for deactivation of catalysts and catalyst system components. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to compounds and methods for deactivation of polymerization catalysts and their components.
2. Background of the Invention
Polypropylene is among the most versatile and commonly used thermoplastic in the world today. Polypropylene may be produced using loop reactors wherein a continuous polymerization process occurs. A monomer stream may be introduced into the loop reactor and then circulated with an appropriate catalyst system to produce the polypropylene. Such catalyst systems must be deactivated after the polymerization reaction is complete to prevent unwanted downstream reactions. For example, the catalysts may be deactivated by contact with water. In the case of Ziegler-Natta catalysts, contact with water to deactivate the catalyst may result in the production of HCl, which may corrode the polymerization reactor or other mechanical system components resulting in the need for costly equipment repairs.
Thus an ongoing need exists for other compounds and methods for use in the deactivation of a polymerization catalyst.